Guardian
by WingPhoenix21674
Summary: Being saved by a stranger was never going to be simple. Now Hazel has been plunged in to the war.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! My new Rise of the Gaurdians fanfic! please review and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Thank you! -Grace**

* * *

She walked to the center of the bridge, the cold sharp breeze stabbing her all over. There's a thin blanket of white, softening the worlds harsh edges.

But it wont soften the fall.

She's been told she was being stupid, that she was only 16 and it'll get better. But there's no one. No one who actually understood what its was like to be alone, to never know who to trust.

She grabbed on to the rusting metal framework. The wind blowing against her as if to hold her back. She twisted her head, saying goodbye to the bright lights of London. She braced herself for the fall, for the knives of ice to piere her from all sides, she prepared herself to ignore her instincts, to let herself go.

She cleared her mind as a single tear began to freeze on her cheek.

"Goodbye."

* * *

The impact ever came, no knives.

Her eyes flew open. She was nowhere near the raging water below, nowhere near the bridge. She was flying, _flying_, but with no control. she floated towards a near by forest. Apart from the occasional smack from a tree, it was surreal.

The grass tickled her toes as she was lowered to the ground. she opened my eyes again to be faced with an ice blue hoodie. She stepped back, tripping and ending up on the dewy floor. She looked up and there's this boy.

A boy with frost white hair, pale blue eyes, no shoes and a long stick of twisted wood.

"What do you think you were doing?" he scowled. She looks up shocked,

_he turns up out of no where and he's asking me questions?_

"You really think death is the best answer?" He asked.

"It's was the quickest answer" She shouted, her natural reaction to argue kicking in.

"What on earth made you think that? How stupid are you?"

"That's not your business. Who the hell are you?" She shouted back.

"I'm Jack Frost and I just saved your life!" He whispered.

"Pah! Nice name! Mummy enjoyed fairy tales then?" She scoffed. But she wasn't met with a argument, he just stared at her with eyes filled with hurt.

"Good bye, Hazel Marie Winchester." He raised his staff, and snow fell around the clearing. She look in awe as he turned away.

"How do you know my name?" She sais, always trying to get the last word. wrong idea. A wave of guilt spilled over her.

"L-l-l-llook," Hazel stammered, embarrassed, "I didn't mean it, I-" but he carried on walking further into the trees.

"Wait!" She shouted after him, but she's still on the floor. "Wait!" she scrambled after him and grabbed his hand, pulling him around.

"Your so cold" She whispered. Her hands still locked with his, she looked up. His were eyes narrowed and sad.

"Jack Frost." She whispered, still not quite beliving it.

He looks at her. His hand brushed against her cheek.

"Why did you jump" He barely gots out. Hazel opened her mouth to argue, as she normally would, but closes it again. She didn't know what to say.

"I, I'm sorry" She whispered as she stared at his chest.

"You weren't alone"

"I felt alone."

"Then stay with me"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and I'll write more chapters :)**

**-Grace  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Come with you?" Hazel laughed. "But your Jack frost, you're meant to fly around, be immortal and do fun stuff. I'm as fun as a potato" she said, walking slowly in a small circle.

"I'll take care of you, we'll fly together, I'll show you why I saved you" He pleaded grabbing her hand.

"Most people can't see you, they'll just see me, then they'll check themselves in to a mental hospital" She said, pulling away again.

"then become immortal, like me" Hazel froze. _Immortal?_ she turned around, ridiculing the idea.

"Great! Of course! I know how to become immortal, Why didn't I think of that?" She scowled, the sarcasm blatantly obvious.

"I'll, I'll talk to the Man In The Moon!"

"Forget it!" she shouted, crouching on the grass, running her palm over the tips. They both stayed silent for a while.

"Wait..." Jack finally said, "Come with me, I have a spellbook at home somewhere" Hazel got up, sighing,at this time,she didn't care anymore.

"Fine, but were walking" She said, walking in a random direction.

"Erm, Hazel? It's this way" Jack said with a smirk on his face. Hazel turned and carried on walking as if she went that way all along. Jack chuckled. Despite being so cold, jack could melt her with something as simple as his laugh.

* * *

Deep inside the forest, a small cottage stood alone in the clearing. It wasn't shining with brilliance or anything, it was run down and old, but it was Jack's and it was home.

"Welcome, m' fair lady, to my humble abode." Jack welcomed as he opened the wooden door. "I've got a couple of these all across the world, maybe I'll stay here a bit longer..." Jack trailed off, colour filling his cheeks.

"Its lovely" Hazel said, smelling the woody scent from the fire. she turned around to find Jack staring at her

"What? Is something on me?" She asked, twisting her arms to inspect them.

"You're special."

"What?" She hadn't heard, but his eyes were filled with joy.

"You could see me, you could see the house. Theres something inside of you that makes you different, special"

"I'm just me" She shrugged her shoulders as she sunk into the armchair.

* * *

The next morning Hazel found herself in a bed, weighed down by thick woolen quilts. She sat up, light streaming in through the window. On the end of the bed was a pile of clothes she had left behind the night before, she never thought she would wear them again.

Hazel made her way to the bathroom. It was small, but she was greeted with a full bath of warm water.

* * *

"Morning Jack" She said with my hair wrapped in a towel.

"Morning" He mumbled with a face full of bread.

"Thank you for getting my stuff and for being amazing," She said wrapping my arms around him. Jack closed his eyes, letting the warmth of her body seep into him. He pulled away, his cheeks increasing with redness. " Jackson Overland Frost" She whispered before pulling away.

"H-How did y-?"

"I've heard of some spirits, never thought you were real. Even met some, but they're totally different..." Hazel faded, remembering something from her past. Jack still had his hands on her hips, he noticed and blushed.

"Breakfast?" Jack asked, turning away quickly.

"Thank you" Hazel said, rushed. She felt warmth fill her cheeks as well and began to bite her nail to calm her down.

"Listen, I was up last night and I found a way to make you invisible but you can't fly on your own" Jack said while spreading jam on to a slice of bread.

"That's brilliant! when can we go" She said eagerly.

"Tonight."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please review and stuff :)  
-Grace**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure that I'm invisible?" Hazel fussed, making sure everything was perfect.

"I'm sure! Do you want anything to eat before we leave?"

"No, I wouldn't be able to keep it down. Lets go."

Jack locked the door. It was December 8th and tonight, Hazel Marie Baxter would fly.

"Are you definitely sure I'm invisible?"

Jack didn't even bother to reply. He grabbed her hand and they rose from the ground. Hazel began giggling and gasping like a 5-year-old. Jack grinned, he loved it when hazel was happy.

* * *

After a while, they returned to walking. Jack whispered something in Hazels ear, blowing cold air down the back of her neck. She nodded and threw a snowball at an unsuspecting man. They ran past him hoping to see his face.

"HEY!" The man bellowed. He turned and locked eyes on them. " YOU THERE!"

Hazel gasped in horror and ran down the nearest alleyway, pulling Jack behind her.

"How the hell did he see us?" Hazel panted, freaking out.

"The spell must have worn off. I'm so stupid" Jack said, kicking the brick wall.

"'Allo mate." A voice said with a Australian accent. Jack turned, gripping harder on his staff. Hazel was also alert, quickly looking all around them.

"It's been a long time," He continued. " It was '68, I believe." Jack realised who it was. Bunnymund. He stepped out of the shadows. "Easter Sunday wasn't it?" Hazel stood still, completely baffled.

"You're not still mad about that are you?" Jack said innocently. Hazel could only imagine what Jack had done in the past.

"Yes, but this is about something else. Fellas" Bunnymund commanded. Two large yetis strode out the shadows and grabbed Jack, and tossed him into a brown bag.

"Jack!" Hazel shouted, about to charge at the overgrown bunny.

"Listen lass, you better go home." The yeti shook a spherical orb and threw it. A swirling portal exploded in front of them. The yetis and Bunnymund jumped in to the portal.

It was going to close. Hazel jumped.

* * *

Hazel landed hard on the floor with her face on what was probably Jack's foot.

Jack crawled out of the bag.

"There he is! Jack Frost!" Hazel looked up. Santa. But he wasn't what she expected, he had a thick Russian accent and tattooed arms that read 'Naughty' and 'Nice'.

"Santa!Wow" Jack whispered.

Hazel was yanked up from behind.

"I told you to go home little girl" But Hazels temper had already worn thin with this bunny. She punched at his pressure points and she dropped to the floor. "What the!?" Bunnymund exclaimed, holding his arm.

"I'm not a little girl" Hazel spat.

"And who are you, my dear?" The Russian voice asked.

"I'm Hazel Marie Baxter. And who are all of you?" Hazel replied, a lot more politely.

"I am North, they are the Tooth fairy, Sandman and Easter Bunny."

"That's Bunnymund" The bunny chipped in before North turned back to Jack.

"I hope the yetis treated you well?"

"Oh yeah! I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal"

"Good, That was my idea!" North beamed, Hazel couldn't help but chuckle but Jack was far from amused.

"So, the big four, all together, Santa, Tooth fairy, Sandman and the Easter kangaroo"

"A What!?" Bunnymund scowled " I'm a bunny"

"Whatever." Jack turned " Anyone wanna tell me why I'm here? Must have don't something real bad to get you four together" Jack strolled, casually freezing an elf.

"Am I on the naughty list?" Jack guessed hopefully.

"HA! _On_ _Naughty List?_ You hold record" North Bellowed. " But, no matter, we overlook" He smiled

" How come?"

"Good question mate," Bunnymund scoffed, Hazel shot him a piercing look.

"How come? I TELL YOU HOW COME!" North shouted, " Because now, you are Guardian!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! There will be a couple of Supernatural references in here, such as, why Hazel has encountered spirits before.**  
** please review!**

**-Grace**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack looked at North in shock. Suddenly, Jack raise his staff and slammed it down, spreading a sheet of ice across the floor.

"What makes you think I wanna be a Guardian?"

"Of course you do," North said determined, "Music!" He raised his arms triumphantly as an uproar of music erupted from the little elves.

"NO MUSIC!" Jack said firmly. The elves stopped abruptly, angered by their dismissal. "You don't want me," Jack said, " You're all hard work and deadlines. I'm snowballs and fun times" Jack trailed, lifting his eyes to Hazel. " I'm not a Guardian." Jack said, deflated. Tooth, who again wasn't as Hazel had imagined, she was like a hummingbird with brightly coloured feathers, flew over to Jack.

"I don't think you understand what it is we do." She pleaded, she then turned to face a massive globe covered in lights. " Each of those lights is a child." Jack turned to face Hazel, remembering that he had saved her.

"Jack, we have to do this, you have to save them like you saved me." Hazel said.

"Woah woah woah! You said 'we'! You can hardly help little girl!" Bunnymund exclaimed.

"I've fought demons and spirits before." Hazel began. She closed her eyes in remembrance. " I fought with my brothers, Dean and Sam. Trying to find what killed our mother. It's been haunting my nightmares ever since."

"Nightmares..." Bunnymund whispered.

"Pitch Black paid a visit here not so long ago." North said, breaking the silence.

"Pitch Black?!" Tooth questioned in horror.

"Yes, he wants fear to rule, to have power." North crossed his arms.

"But why do you want me? what do I have?" Jack asked, still unconvinced.

"You have something very special inside. You and the girl."

"It's Hazel!" She chipped in, annoyed.

"Walk with me. TO THE SLEIGH!" North ushered them all around thee toy room filled with yetis preparing toys for children everywhere. They reached a large wooden door decorated with black metal details. Two yetis opened the door.

"If you think were getting into some rickety old...sleigh..." Jack trailed as the glorious sleigh entered the room. " Ok, One ride" Jack said climbing into the sleigh. North chuckled.

"Everyone loves the sleigh!"

* * *

Flying in the sleigh was the first time Hazel felt free in a long time. She dared to stand up, letting the wind glide over her. It was exhilarating, she tried to persuade Bunnymund to join her but he refused with certainty. It wasn't long before the joy drained from her. The air went cold as if the world had lost it's life. An evil laugh boomed like thunder. Nothing happened though.

It was a warning.

"This is bad, very bad" North breathed.

"Take me back home" Hazel commanded.

"Hazel, we need you!" Jack grabbed her hand, a stern look on his face.

"But I need my weapons." She said firmly. Jack complied and they jumped out the sleigh. They soon landed in front of her old house. The car still stood lifelessly in the driveway. Hazel walked up and opened the boot, revealing the guns and hunting gear Hazel had avoided for so long. She grabbed and loaded a salt gun.

"What is all this stuff?" Jack breathed. His hand hovered but he didn't dare touch anything.

"We used to hunt supernatural beings. Our father had disappeared and we carried on the job, he said I was too young but I went anyway. I didn't want to be left alone. And look what happened, they were murdered."  
Jack didn't know what to say. Hazel closed the boot carefully, not wanting to harm the car that Dean cherished.

"Lets go."


	5. Chapter 5

_Theres a girl. curled up in the corner of a dark, bare room. At the girls feet lies a single sheet of paper that reads,_

_"Save me"_

_The words are beautiful. Elegance in every letter. But no one will read it as no one can see it. The rooms too dark. But nevertheless the paper is still there. One hallway appears. The girl rushed through but she's scared and the hallway leads back to the room. Many times the girl attempts to break free but without success. After many attempts, the girl finally accepts her twisted fate and returns to the corner. _

_Light. A wax candle sits in the middle of the room. The girl picks up the candle, the warmth on her face. Her skin is scarred. Her eyes tired and lonely. Her head turns towards the corridor. She runs._

_The hallway disintegrates beneath her, a white light blinds her. _

_She's in a forest. A forest covered in frost. She stands, feeling the air around her. Her face is now beautiful, dewy skin and sparkling eyes to match the sweet grin and rosy cheeks. She turns._

_He is there. A man. A man in black. A man with a long face and cunning eyes. A man with a terrifying smirk on his face. His hand is raise binding the girl. She fights. _

* * *

Hazel woke, her palms and neck sweaty. She sat up, her breaths heavy. She froze.

The man was by her bed. The black she remembered so vividly was there. The face she fought was close to hers. He laughed in her face, spitting at her. His long bony fingers wrap around her arm.

She screamed.

But she's not there. she's in a chair, her hands bound. The room is dark again.

"Hazel" The voice hissed. The looming black figure circled her. He stroked her hair sending a chill down her spine. Her hands are clenched, knuckles white.

* * *

North snored peacefully in his large bed. On the bedside table were a plate of chocolate chip cookies crumbs and an almost finished glass of milk.  
There was a slam. The milk fell.

Sandy stood with a panicked expression on his face but North was still asleep. Sandy shook north relentlessly until he mumbled a "What?".

Sand swirled above his head. It transformed into the man. He was running with something in his arms. The girl.  
North's eyes widened. He climbed out of bed and dragged the Guardians out of their rooms. Each demanded an explanation.  
North closed his eyes.

"Pitch"


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry to any one who doesn't know/ like supernatural. I REGRET NOTHING. Please review and leave any comment or suggestions :) Hope you enjoy! -Grace  
**

* * *

"Where's Hazel?" Jack asked. His eyes widened in horror as he fled down the corridor towards Hazels room. The door was ajar. The room was cold and the covers sprawled over the bed. Jack stood in the doorway, almost believing that this was all a joke and that she'd jump out any second. She never come, of course. He walk to the bed and picked up her pillow. It was still damp from her tears. Jack pressed his nose into the pillow, he could still faintly smell her perfume. his mind was racing, Jack knew what Pitch could do, what he might do.

Without thinking, Jack was out of hazels room and in his own. He grabbed his staff and left. His rage blinded him, he had no idea where he was flying to or where Hazel was. Jack stopped mid-air abruptly and barred his teeth. He closed his eyes as he drew closer to the ground.  
He had to think. Jack was terrified. He kicked himself for leaving so hastily but he couldn't go back now. He felt like a failure, he had promised Hazel that he'd look after her. Now she was gone. When jack was alive, he had always feared that he'd lose everything that he held close.

_Fear._

Where was the place jack feared most? He couldn't go back, he had failed there, died. She had as well. He had to go back to the lake, the lake where it all began.

_It was winter. Snow was falling and fires were roasting. On the edge of the forest, there was a lake. It was peaceful and calm, a girl walked through the trees, dragging her brother behind her. He was told to close his eyes, it was a surprise. The little girl grinned as they entered the clearing, the lake was frozen. She always played on the ice, she looked forward to it every year. _

_"Jackson," The little girl whispered, trying to suppress a giggle. "We're here!" she squealed happily. The boy opened his eyes, even tough he was a typical teenage boy, he had to admit, it was a beautiful sight.  
_

_"How come I've never seen this before, huh?" The boy teased his younger sister. She had already run over to the frozen lake. The girl tested the ice and confidently glided on the ice.  
_

_"Woah! Be careful!" He warn, making his own way towards the ice.  
_

_"Come on!" The girl urged as if she hadn't heard his warning. "It's fine, Jackson!" reluctantly, the boy stepped on to the ice. He slipped and fell straight on to his back with the sound of laughter filling his ears.  
_

_"AGH! Hey! Could do with a little help here!" He said as he sat up, his ass currently freezing. With a giggle the girl began to walk over.  
_

_She never made it.  
_

_The ice fell beneath her, plunging her in into the water. The boy screamed and ran over. The girl's hand was gripped on the jagged ice, cutting into her skin. She screamed.  
_

_"Help!" Was the only thing she could say. He tried to pull her up but he was constantly slipping. Her legs were kicking furiously but she couldn't keep above water. She was submerged in the cold water. Her brother immediately jumped after, but the cold drained him quickly. He couldn't find her and he was running out of breath. The cold numbed his mind, blurred his vision. _

_He tried he really did.  
_


End file.
